Because She Let Him Go
by ladyhawk89
Summary: Kikyo runs into an old friend at lunch one day. Will she rekindle an old flame, or is it too late? Songfic based on Fantasia's 'Truth Is'


Hey Minna-san! Ladyhawk here. This is a one shot I thought up in school one day. I felt bad about making yall think I was leaving for good (though in my defense I thought I was) so, this one-shot is my gift to you.

I do not own Inuyasha (but maybe someday if I'm good) or Fantasia Barrino's Truth Is' (but I do have the cd…somewhere).

Kikyo rushed to the café down the block from her office. She was in the middle of closing a major deal and had just managed to get a couple of hours for lunch. She was starving. The waiter escorted Kikyo to her table and handed her a menu as she took off her coat.

"Kikyo?" Kikyo looked up and searched for the source of the voice.

"Inuyasha?" A man with silver hair and dog ears perched atop his head waved and came over. A grin lit his face as he sat down.

_Ran into an old friend yesterday_

_Caught me by surprise when he called my name_

_He was a familiar face from a chapter in my past_

"How have you been?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo blushed and looked down at the table.

"I've been alright," she said. "We're closing a major deal at my company."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. You sell electronics, right? Not bad for only 27."

"And what about you? Unless I'm mistaken, you just made partner at your law firm at age 28. Youngest ever."

"Yeah, I do alright," Inuyasha said, with the cocky smirk that Kikyo fell in love with once. "How are you and that guy…oh, what's his name, Naraku? How are you two doing?"

"Oh, um, we…we split about six months ago." Kikyo's blush deepened at the mention of the man she had left Inuyasha for four years ago. It was the biggest mistake of her life. "What about you? Anyone in your life?" _Please say no_, Kikyou pleaded silently.

"Yes actually," Inuyasha said, brightening. He pulled out his wallet and showed Kikyo a picture of a girl who kind of looked like her at first glance, but really didn't look at her at all when she got a good look.

"Her name is Kagome. She's an elementary school teacher. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. I'm actually on my way to the jeweler's. I had my mother's ring resized for her."

"Oh! That's-that's wonderful!" Kikyo said, trying to sound cheerful.

_Talked for a while, I smiled and then_

_Said he was seeing somebody else_

_Told me it was gonna last_

_Showing me her photograph_

_And all the feelings that I thought were gone_

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Truth is, I never got over you_

_Truth is, wish I were standing in her shoes_

_Truth is, that when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_Truth is, I never should have let you go_

_Truth is, it's killing me cause now I know_

_Truth is, when it's all said and done,_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

They talked for an hour about college and their old friends. Kikyo found out Miroku had inherited an advertising agency from his father and Sango was his V.P. and together they ran the most successful advertising agengy in Japan. Inuyasha also told Kikyo that Sango and Miroku were married and expecting their first child in a couple of months.

Miroku and Sango?" Kikyo asked incredulously. "I don't believe it!"

"Are you kidding?" Inuyasha said. "They've had a thing for each other since high school."

"What about that time Sango threw Miroku into the tables at the pizza shop for groping her? She nearly put him in the hospital."

Well, that's their relationship." Inuyasha shrugged. "You know, it was Sango and Miroku who got Kagome and me together." Kikyo flinched inwardly at the mention of Inuyasha's soon to be fiancé. "It turns out she's Sango's best friend, but she moved to Texas before high school, so I never met her. I was going to ask Miroku to be my best man to thank him."

"That's wonderful," Kikyo said. She was miserable, but she would never let Inuyasha see it.

_We reminisced on the way things use to be_

_Shared a couple laughs and some memories_

_Talked about the things that changed_

_Some for good and some for bad_

Kikyo and Inuyasha ordered lunch and talked some more. Kikyo couldn't remember when she had last been so content, but she was sure it was with Inuyasha, before Naraku came on the scene. Kikyo felt her heart break whenever Inuyasha mentioned his girlfriend. She couldn't bring herself to say her name. She wanted to pretend it was the way it used to be and she and Inuyasha were out to lunch between classes, like they always use to do. Then Miroku came.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Miroku said warmly. He and Inuyasha slapped hands, their greeting since high school. Inuyasha scooted over and made room for Miroku.

"Hello, Miroku," Kikyo said. She know her tone almost bordered on rude, but Miroku interrupted their nice date. _No, not date_, she reminded herself. Inuyasha didn't look nearly as disappointed and chatted animatedly with his best friend. He never used to do that, Kikyo reflected. He used to give Kikyo his unerring attention, no matter who was there.

"Well, Kikyo, we've got to run," Inuyasha said. "I want to get to the jeweler's before I pick Kagome up at work." He scribbled down his phone number on a napkin and handed it to Kikyo. "Keep in touch, ok? I'm sure Sango would love to hear from you." Then he paid the bill and left with Miroku, laughing at something Miroku had said.

_Then he said good-bye and he paid for lunch_

_Promised that we'd always be in touch_

_Grabbed my bags and grabbed my furs_

_Walked away and that was that_

_And all the feelings that I thought were gone_

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Truth is, I never got over you_

_Truth is, wish I were standing in her shoes_

_Truth is, that when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_Truth is, I never should have let you go_

_Truth is, it's killing me cause now I know_

_Truth is, when it's all said and done,_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

A few months later, Kikyo got a wedding invitation from Inuyasha. He was marrying Kagome and wanted Kikyo to come along. It was a hard decision, but she decided to go last minuet. Maybe there was some way to rekindle the spark between them before it was too late.

On the day of the wedding, Kikyo got dressed in a beautiful navy blue dress and had her driver drop her off at the church in a sharp black Lincoln Towncar. She walked in and sat near the front on the groom's side. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the front of the church with the other groomsmen. Inuyasha spotted her immediately and gave her a quick friendly wave. Kikyo's heart fluttered. Then the music started. A flower girl followed a few other girls that Kikyo didn't know marched down the isle wearing pretty sage green dresses. Sango was next, wearing a slightly different dress, sage green and trimmed with ivory. Then the bride came. She was beautiful, even Kikyo was taken aback. She floated down the isle in a long white strapless dress and a veil made of delicate Spanish lace. The whole church was captivate, Inuyasha most of all.

Kikyo watched the ceremony as if she weren't really there, until the minister asked if there were any objections. Kikyo prepared to stand and give her objections, her numerous objections, then stopped when she saw Inuyasha's face. He was gazing at Kagome with so much love in his eyes, that it hurt to look at them. He had never looked at Kikyo that intensely. It was then she knew, that she could never have what she had with him again. Then she started crying, just a couple of tears at first, then small silent sobs. A woman sitting next to her smiled, and handed her a handkerchief.

"I always cry at weddings," she said kindly to Kikyo. "I always take two or three of these when I go to one. You can keep it if you want."

"Th-thank you," Kikyo said.

_Now the truth is it hurts_

_But I know that the fault's mine_

_Cause I let him go_

_Tried to get over it,_

_But it's messed up he's not mine_

_Because I know_

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Truth is, I never got over you_

_Truth is, wish I were standing in her shoes_

_Truth is, that when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_Truth is, I never should have let you go_

_Truth is, it's killing me cause now I know_

_Truth is, when it's all said and done,_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

Kikyo stood outside the church and waved the happy couple off with a bittersweet feeling. She knew she would probably never see him again, but they had closure, and that, Kikyo, guessed was better than nothing.

Well, how'd you like that? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Hit that review button and share the love.

Peace out,

Ladyhawk


End file.
